It has been conventionally known that a mounted component such as a semiconductor device is placed on a lead frame and the mounted component is sealed with a resin (for example, Patent Document 1). The lead frame on which a mounted component is placed has a terminal like a press-fit terminal. The terminal and the mounted component to be sealed with a resin are connected to each other. Conventionally, a terminal and a location on which a mounted component is placed are formed on a single metal plate.
Patent Document 1: JP2010-129795A